AG172
| en_ed= | ja_op=スパート！ | ja_ed=GLORY DAY 〜輝くその日〜 | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=十川誠志 | storyboard=秦義人 | director=渡辺正彦 | artn=2 | art1=志村泉 | art2=岩根雅明 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=AG171-AG180 | footnotes=* *The Animation for this episode and the previous one was originally only credited to Izumi Shimura and Toshihito Hirooka}} Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 2) (Japanese: ポケモンレンジャー！デオキシス・クライシス！！ (後編) Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis!! (Part 2)) is the 172nd episode of the , and the 446th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 13, 2006 and in the United States, first as an hour-long special on October 28, 2006. Blurb With Meowth and Max both vanished after an encounter with Deoxys, Team Rocket makes a truce with the twerps so they can rescue their favorite talking Pokémon. Solana suggests that recent solar winds may be linked to the strange geomagnetic activity focused on the meteorite cave, so our heroes return to the cave in search of Meowth and Max. Those two are currently floating in a strange space along with Deoxys. Deoxys possesses Meowth to explain to Max how it came to this world on a meteorite, but ended up in the cave with no friends. When Solana and the group reach the meteorite, they realize it's the source of all the strange phenomena they've witnessed—and there's tremendous energy building up around it! Rescue has to wait as everyone tries to get clear, but an explosion from the meteorite throws everyone out of the cave. Deoxys shows up and Solana realizes that these chaotic energies are what's causing Deoxys pain, but she can't capture it to help it unless it's in Normal Forme. Everyone pitches in with their Pokémon to keep Deoxys distracted until it returns to Normal Forme. Meanwhile, a portal to Deoxys' dimension reappears, with Max and Meowth floating inside. They're not feeling too great, either! Team Rocket and May rescue them from the weird fissure just before it closes again. Solana finally captures Deoxys and has it heal itself with Recover. But the energies are still going haywire, so just as the meteorite finally explodes, Deoxys uses Safeguard to protect everyone. Once the smoke clears and things calm down, Deoxys says goodbye to Max and flies off to explore, now knowing that there are many Pokémon in the world and it's no longer alone. Plot After the events of the previous episode, takes and Max into . 's returns to the Pokémon Center as begs for Meowth's return. They decide to help recover Meowth and Max. Solana sends a message to Ranger base, receiving a reply that every ten years, s intensify and directly increase the strength, causing amplified energy matching the disturbance. She shows a wave graph and pinpoints the source on a map. Max and Meowth wake up in an alternate dimension as Deoxys appears. Deoxys takes over Meowth and talks to Max. They are in his room because Deoxys hates the cave. Deoxys mentions that he came from space with the meteorite, mentioning that it was small, cold and soundless. Deoxys wanted to hear a voice, but it woke up from the meteorite impact. A flashback shows the meteorite impact and that Deoxys was still alone after crashing. He wanted to find a friend, but nobody was in the area. Max assures Deoxys that he does not have to be alone, showing all the Pokémon on the planet. Ash and his group check out the cave, the geomagnetic reading is still flat. brings out , summons and Ash deploys and . They all split up and search the cave. Solana mentions that she must capture Deoxys and have it use to heal itself. Another disturbance spikes and suffers. Ash has Pikachu climb into his backpack while Nurse Joy takes Solana's . The group presses forward. Back in Deoxys' room, Deoxys writhes in pain as it releases Meowth from control. Deoxys opens a hole back to the real world as the Pokémon and Ash's group return to the meteorite, noticing Max and Meowth in the alternate dimension. Deoxys comes out as another solar wind increases the disturbance. The meteorite begins to sparkle with energy as the geomagnetic reader shorts out. The meteorite is the source of the disturbance and is teeming with energy. The meteorite explodes with energy as everyone runs, getting caught in the explosion. Everyone winds up outside as the Pokémon wake up the humans. They notice the meteorite energy from outside as the cave. Solana mentions that the meteorite has so much energy and the solar wind energy combined is causing Deoxys pain. Deoxys had to get away from it by entering an alternate dimension. Nurse Joy mentions that it's ironic that Deoxys' meteorite is causing it pain. Static discharge clouds appear as the meteorite's energy is lowering the and destroying the geomagnetic balance. Solana prepares her Capture Styler, but she needs their help to restrain Deoxys. Deoxys attacks with as Sceptile fires to intercept. Combusken uses and Marshtomp uses try to stop the attack, but it fails, everyone dodging. Deoxys attacks everything around, as Solana is unable to track Deoxys. Sceptile fires Bullet Seed, but it dodges. Swellow follows Deoxys, switching to Speed Forme, but it turns to face Swellow. Swellow uses and , but it dodges. Deoxys towards Swellow, but Swellow tries to use Aerial Ace to dodge, but Deoxys hits and sends it to the ground. The meteorite creates more energy as more atmospheric pressure drops. Sceptile fires , but Deoxys dodges as the alternate portal opens, showing Max and Meowth. The meteorite explodes with energy as it begins a chain reaction, harming the wild Pokémon. Deoxys flies around in a rage as Max and Meowth are stuck. Deoxys continually changes formes, but Deoxys gets hurts from the energy. Deoxys finally switches to Normal Forme as Solana attempts to capture, but it dodges and escapes. Max and Meowth bounce around in the alternate dimension as May and Team Rocket reach the portal. May pulls Max through as Jessie pulls Meowth through. Deoxys writhes in pain as Sceptile tries to hit, but Deoxys speeds away. Sceptile grabs onto Deoxys and fires Solar Beam into its back, sending it down and changing Deoxys to Normal Forme. Solana makes another capture attempt, this time succeeding. Solana has it use Recover, healing itself. The meteorite explodes with more energy, consuming the valley. Deoxys steps in front of the blast wave and uses to stop the wave. The clouds and wind subside as air pressure returns to normal, the disturbance gone. Deoxys takes Meowth and speaks, wanting to explore the planet more, thanking Max and taking off. The aurora returns as everyone watches. Solana reports in and mentions her mission is complete. Major events * May's Combusken is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Solana * Nurse Joy Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Solana's) * ( ) * * * * * * Trivia * One of 's quotes near the end of the episode, "No place like home—that movie's right!" references a line by in . * The collapse of the "kid's room" resembles one of the expedient scenes from . * Background music from Destiny Deoxys is used in this episode. * doesn't recite the or blast off in this episode. Errors * 's appears the same as when it is launched. The attack may have been intended to be Fire Spin, since this was the first and only time commanded for Flamethrower. * The last frame of the title card in the English dub is a frame of the original Japanese title card. Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |he= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 172 Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears de:Deoxys aus dem All – Teil 2 es:EP449 fr:AG172 ja:AG編第172話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第171集